Humans, we're humans?
by Shojo-chan cat
Summary: Vocaloids, most people would think that they're actual singers that brings you to life. To Hatsune Miku she is just a voice bank that has to listen to every human being that owns her. What if she made a wish, and a person responded. With only one condition; helping other vocaloids that think they're humans. *Contains every vocaloid to exist*


The virtual diva, who seemed very real at this moment, twirled her see though hair. The crowd in front of her screamed at the cuteness, most of them was old men. Miku frowned slightly, "Why aren't there any other people, these men follow me everywhere!" Miku thought to herself, mentally slapping the weird old men. Even though Miku was a hologram, she can think stuff to herself 24/7. Miku followed her daily life every day, eat her leek, and to sing everything she says. She would do anything to meet some that actually exists, other than the other Crypton vocaloids. That's a totally different subject, Miku doesn't even know who they are. She only sings with them, and to learn their voices.

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne.."..._ Miku automatically started to sing, she tried not to a couple of times, yet she couldn't stop. It was true singing was rotting her away like that one song she sings in all of her concerts. Wasn't the disappearance of Hatsune Miku? She wanted to disappear.

_"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI ...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo.", _Miku finally finished, with a heartwarming pose. The concert now ended, as the crowd cried in displeasure.

'If only I can be a real human girl.' Miku disappeared, not to reappear until February, six months away.

* * *

The virtual diva opened one eye then the other, quickly shooting out of her bed feeling her arms. She woke up! How did she wake up?

"No, no, no I'm not a Human how is this possible," Miku suddenly asked herself, she then gasped, "I'm not singing? I'm not singing!"

"LENNY WHAT'S GOING ON?", The diva suddenly heard a squeal from the other room, 'That must be that young vocaloid girl in the concerts, what's her name?' Sudden realization hit Miku, she doesn't know anyone, and she means anyone! Not even the other Crypton vocaloids she sings with in concerts. Perfect time to meet them! Miku took one foot, and moved the other, stumbling on each step. She does walk in concerts, yet people move her, not herself.

"Put one foot in front of the other and soon you'll walk across the floor!" Miku sang, trying her best English which sounded completely off. She levitated her arm, as she twisted the door hinge. Opening the door slightly, the diva learned she was the only one to learn her newly found human powers.

"Wait if I'm a computer voice bank and occasionally a hologram, what is this room? What is this house? Whose house is it?" Miku suddenly thought to herself, ignoring the highly important thought Miku opened the door next to her, revealing frightened young mirror images.

"Ah, you're the twins or mirror images that I do duets with!" Miku happily said. The girl cooled off a bit, yet the boy still looked quite frightened.

"How can you walk, not sing? How're we humans and who are you?" The blonde boy said, in a very fast voice.

"We're humans now, not vocaloids. I don't know and Hatsune Miku your Onee-chan!" Miku answered, somehow knowing what the boy said and answering them each as well.

"Onee-chan? Can I call you Nee-chan? I never had a Nee-chan, I'm so happy!" The blonde girl said, not moving a muscle since she never learned her newly found power.

"You know you can move right? It's easy; just listen to the song master listens to everyday just to learn English." Miku giggled, the twins looked like fools.

"You mean, Put you right foot in.."..

"Yeah, yeah"

The twins looked perplexed, but they then decided to listen to their newly found Nee-chan. It worked with Miku, so it easily worked for The twins.

"Lenny, this is so cool! Now we can go where ever we want when we want it, my character item is an orange right? I want to try this 'orange' and If I hate it I'll be forever mad at my fans." The girl told her twin, the only thing Miku could get out from their Names was Lenny, so that's what she called The boy.

"Lenny and um girl diva, we can't leave now! We must help the other vocaloids, and we must know where we are at!" Miku concluded.

"Fuu, my name isn't Lenny, its Len only Len. My baka sister here is Rin." Len replied with an irritated voice.

"Together we are Kagamine Rin and Len!"

"Len and Rin"

"Rin and Len"

The twin tailed human was now witnessing the first fight the she ever encountered with. Sighing, she left the two bickering mirror images, entering a large kitchen while going though one hallway. She never lived anywhere before, so she was still highly confused. While walking around the kitchen she found a little note left on the fridge.

'If only I can read.' The diva turned around to see bright pink hair, sitting on a chair reading a book! Miku knew she was a vocaloid, she sand Magnet with her every concert. Since she had a book in her hands, Miku defiantly knew; A, she knows how to walk, B she knows how to use her hands and C, she can read.

"Gomene(I'm sorry) Onee-sama, can you read?" Miku suddenly blurted out. The pinked haired girl or woman nodded her head without turning around.

"Then can you read this?" Miku said, handing her the note.

"Hmm, Dear Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len and Luka, Hello This note is more for Miku then it's for anyone else, but if she's not reading this then I don't really mind. Anyway Miku you made a wish yesterday while at the concert. You wished that you wanted to be a human. Well I needed you to be a Human as well, you see you guys aren't suppose too be the only vocaloids that exists. A lot of Vocaloids transformed into Humans a year ago, not remembering their true lives, our their fans remembering them, each time you get one to remember their true lives will allow all of you to get closer into becoming vocaloids once more. Since you're needed in concert in the true world February you need to get out before then. In this world you're a human singer, so you have to remember your lyrics and dance moves, and the fridge is filed with spring onions, Bananas, Oranges, Ice cream, Sake and Tuna. If you end up hating your food item then buy some food, or just switch off!"

"This is, this isn't true." Miku said silently towards the girl, "Where do they live? How should we know?"

"They must live close." The pinkette answered, "Its August so we have enough time."

"But they might be in denial, um.."..

"Luka, and if they're they have time too."

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't tell the others. I met Rin and Len, or Len in Rin already, but not Kaito and Meiko." Miku told the older human.

"Rin and Len are the kids, right? Meiko and Kaito are adults; I have to see if they're mature enough to understand." Luka replied.

"Onee-chan" Two voices yelled simultaneously. Rin was leading, rushing her way towards the kitchen.

"I thought we lost you Onee-chan, this House is huge, wait is it a mansion then?" Rin asked the tealette, Miku shrugged.

"Anyway we found a New Nee-san and Nii-san!" Len said, Miku cocked her head to the side until she saw a blue headed man, and a brunette.

"You must be Kaito-nii and Meiko-nee," Miku said with a huge grin, the two voice banks looked confused. How'd she know their names? Forgetting to ask that question, the crypton vocaloids began to interact. Rin, remembering the 'orange' thing her fans talked about, she reached her hand inside the small blue fridge.

"Fuu, this orange is too juicy" Rin complained under her breath, Len seemed to enjoy his item. Miku's spring onion made her tear up, while Kaito ate four cans of ice cream under a minute.

"Sake, hmm isn't that Beer?" Meiko questioned Luka, Luka just nodded.

"Maybe you should try you character item later, I don't want the kids to witness this mess of a drink." Luka simply replied.

"Luka-nii, I want to go shopping, I don't like this sping onion, or leek or whatever!" Miku complained, Rin joining in as well. The two divas were the only ones that disliked their character items, so Luka decided to shop.

"How do you 'shop' exactly?" Len questioned his mirror image, Rin shrugged,

"We get food and stuff and pay for it." Rin responded, "But do we have money?"

Money, where is the money?

* * *

**Sorry, I'm really lazy at the moment, yet I need to do so many things! Finish my K-on two-shot. Then I need to finish the Matryoshka based story. I need to finish Cafe Latte, and My little pony thing. Chapter 2 of the fabulous play made by Kaito, and Happy birthday, K-on! Fuu, overload. School starts September 4 too, god! Anyway this is my top priority right know, so bye!**

**P.S I need an editor for my fanfics (edits own fanfic, tired of editing.)**


End file.
